


And They Crumbled...

by LostUnkownHero



Series: What's To Be, What's To Create [5]
Category: End of Eternity | Resonance of Fate
Genre: F/M, Night, Stars, Time - Freeform, Unintentional Lesson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 08:03:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostUnkownHero/pseuds/LostUnkownHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all I have to ask to what you've done : How can I repay you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	And They Crumbled...

In the quietness of the night, Zephyr and [Name] stared at the stars.

Above they glittered with a strong brilliance, acting like small jewels stitched into its velvet fabric. Even though usually Zephyr would be mesmerized by the scene, his eyes kept drawing down to [Name].

They hadn’t spoken much about what happened in the elevator, and Zephyr wondered where it might lead.

He thought about all those damn months he spent teaching her how to feed herself, how to express and feel, and, in secret, taught her how to talk and helped her perfect it. In a way.

And yeah, he knew there was feeling behind it, no matter how he tried to deny it. At night, in his room in his private silence, he came to the same damned conclusion over and over again. It made him sick enough he gagged dryly at the sick(ly sweet) thought.

“Orion’s story is a sad one.” She muttered suddenly, the star’s silence broken.

Zephyr jumped when he was shaken back into reality. He found himself staring at her for so long, his eyes felt dried.

“Yeah, it is.” He muttered, running his fingers through his hair.

The silent moment fell over the both of them again, and Zephyr awkwardly cleared his throat. Dammit, had it always felt like this before?

Glancing down at his wrist watch, he deeply inhaled when he noticed the time.

_1:39._

“It’s late… you should get to bed.” He suggested, and stood up himself, before offering her a hand. Gratefully she took it as she nodded, and tucked stray strands of [h/c] hair behind her ear.

“Okay.” And [Name] turned to leave.

Out of sudden impulse, Zephyr’s hand shot out and caught her wrist. [Name] paused and shot him a questioning look over her shoulder at him, but he kept his face hidden behind his bangs. He was afraid that that time, out of battle and out of the scrutiny of others, his face would portray more than he’d ever want anyone to know about him.

“[Name], come here.” He demanded in a voice foreign to his own; so gruff and raspy as though he rarely used it. Her eyebrows furrowed in suspicion, yet still, she stupidly moved to him. He had her now.

Zephyr folded [Name] within a snug embrace, his lips tugged into a deepening frown as she kept staring at him with that _goddamn oblivious_ face. The blonde could feel his ribs throb in pain from his heart beating against them, and his whole body simmered with heat.

“Zephyr, what is it—?”

Zephyr tilted [Name]’s chin up and spent a moment to watch her parted lips quiver. Then he leaned down.

Their lips met softly, at first only a whisper, before [Name] tugged Zephyr closer by his jacket and forced his mouth more onto his. The two of them molded together as, tentatively, [Name] wrangled her fingers in his hair and his hand found the small of her back.

Zephyr was taught something by [Name] for a change.

“Thanks.” He mumbled gruffly against their lips, and let go of her automatically as her body stiffened.

Zephyr shoved his hands into his pockets and retreated back to his room. And [Name]’s gaze bored holes into the back of his skull.

**Author's Note:**

> Onnn DA account too.
> 
> :3 AWE ZEPHYR.


End file.
